Squared Root
by Blair Kingsley
Summary: No todo lo que sucede en las películas y series de televisión es producto de la imaginación. Todas las casualidades y fortunas pueden ocurrir en la vida real. Y también las tragedias absurdas.
1. Chapter 1

Squared Root 

Kaira caminó con paso firme a través del aeropuerto. Allí localizó a uno de sus compañeros de vuelo, el vocalista de la afamada banda que tanto éxito había alcanzado se encontraba sentado casualmente mientras leía un manga. Tomó asiento a su lado y le saludó sin mucha emoción.

¿Dónde están los demás?-

Han ido al sanitario, no tardan.- se conformó con oír eso. El resto de la banda estuvo de vuelta pronto. Los chicos rieron e hicieron llamadas mientras esperaban el inicio del abordaje. Ella mientras tanto, tecleó los primeros esbozos genéricos de lo que sería el informe de la gira.

El cielo nublado pronosticaba problemas climáticos de los cuales esperaban poder alejarse pronto, pero en el fondo sabían que no sería posible. Aun así, abordaron con calma. Ella continuó tecleando incesante. A su alrededor, por encima del zumbido de los murmullos pudo escuchar el sonido de una canción que conocía bien, y no pudo evitar cantarla por lo bajo.

Perdón, ¿decías algo?- inquirió el guitarrista retirándose los auriculares.

¿Eh? No, sólo… La canción que oyes, la conozco, estaba tarareando.-

¿Hanabi - Episode II?-

Exactamente…- sonrió y observó la pantalla del ordenador.

¿Estás preparando el informe? Pero si no hemos despegado…-

Sólo redacto algunas cosas genéricas para no olvidarlas luego…- El chico fijó su vista en la ventana.

Oh… Está lloviendo…-

Nos tomará un largo rato despegar…-

Mientras tengamos música y algo que leer, no hay nada que temer.-

Tienes razón.-

El tiempo pasó, la lluvia amainó y el despegue fue autorizado. La nave se alejó del país del sol naciente con rumbo a tierras lejanas. Tras largas y extenuantes horas, el viaje acabó, al menos, en parte. Era la primera parada de la gira. Kaira observó las luces de la ciudad a través de los cristales del auto y respiró el aroma de la ciudad brevemente. A su lado, Kai corroboraba la agenda para el día siguiente.

Han sido generosos con el tiempo que nos han dado para dormir.-

Había previsto un retraso debido a lluvias, así que lo programé en un tiempo prudente.- el líder le dedicó una sonrisa cansada que ella correspondió casi sin darse cuenta.

Todo comenzó como un sueño, como algo que solo se ve en las producciones televisivas o cinematográficas. Entre sonrisas y breves conversaciones que iban desde el extremo del coqueteo hasta el extremo de lo embarazoso, las semanas transcurrían con el guitarrista metiéndose cada vez más en la mente de Kaira. Y no sólo ella comenzaba a notarlo.

Kaira, dime algo.- instó Kai a su lado durante la preparación para el último concierto de la gira.

Lo que quieras.-

¿Te gusta Uruha?- Ella se quedó pasmada. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, sentía tanta afinidad, que definitivamente, la respuesta era afirmativa.

Sí.-

¿Quieres que se lo diga?-

¿Qué? No, ¿por qué? … ¿Yo le gusto?-

Se lo preguntaré.- Ella le tomó del brazo

¡No! ¿Qué haces?-

Quieres saber, así que…-

¡No lo hagas!- el baterista rió abrazándola.

Dame una razón para no hacerlo.-

… Yo misma puedo decírselo.-

Entonces hazlo.-

… Pero… Yo… se lo diré luego.- El baterista le dio una sonrisa traviesa antes de partir.

El concierto fue incluso mejor de lo esperado, el equipo estaba satisfecho y orgulloso. La celebración no se haría esperar. El ambiente de euforia brindaba calidez al cuerpo frío de Kaira. Todos estaban inmensamente felices, y el guitarrista se acercó para abrazarle.

Qué bueno que estás aquí…- susurró mientras la sostenía.

Eres genial, realmente talentoso, simplemente increíble.- él acortó la distancia entre sus rostros.

¿En realidad piensas eso de mí?-

Sí… Pero no eres tan guapo como dicen.- le dedicó un gesto de inconformidad que provocó una sonora carcajada por parte de la chica.

Eres como Rusia, fría y difícil de conquistar.- dijo apartando la mirada mientras la ceñía a su cuerpo. Se ruborizó. – ¿No es así?- Kai se acercó a ellos.

Hey, ¿tienes la tarjeta de la habitación?- Uruha asintió, extrayendo su billetera para entregar el objeto que el baterista solicitaba. – No puede ser, ¿aún usas esa cosa vieja? ¿no te da vergüenza?- observó riéndose de su amigo.

¡No tiene nada de malo!- Kaira quiso tomar la billetera de entre las manos del guitarrista, que terminó rodeándola con sus brazos mientras forcejeaban tiernamente.

… Kaira, ¿te gusta Uruha?- la pálida tez de la chica se tornó roja de repente.

…Sí.-

Uruha, ¿te gusta Kaira?- ella no quiso ver si asentía o negaba, siguió centrada en el forcejeo fingido. El baterista rió y se alejó, ante lo cual la chica cedió y se libró del abrazo, sin ser capaz de ver a los ojos de su acompañante.

… Creo que me iré, es tarde…-

¿Sabes? La música… suena mejor cuando estás aquí.- Antes de que pudiese contestar, Reita se acercó algo alcoholizado y les abrazó.

… Cómo los quiero… A ver, anímense, tienen una expresión tan tímida… ¡Una broma para romper el hielo! … Los dos se van de vacaciones a la playa… y vienen las olas… Uru dice… Amor, tengo una noticia buena, y una mala: Las olas se han llevado a tu madre. Kaira pregunta cuál es la buena… Y Uru responde… Esa, la mala es, ¡que la han devuelto!-

Qué mal gusto…- susurra Kaira.

Estás muy ebrio… ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación? Has hecho un buen trabajo, necesitas descansar…-

Tú no eres mi mami… Pero tú… Kaira…- Uruha apartó a Reita haciendo que se apoyara en sus hombros.

Vámonos, jovencito. Regreso en un momento…-

Yo… ya me voy a mi habitación. Gracias por todo.-

Está bien...-

La chica partió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en la dulzura de las palabras y la expresión del guitarrista. En ese momento, incluso la luz que se reflejaba del exterior en el techo de la habitación le parecía maravillosa. Su lugar en el vuelo de regreso estuvo entre Ruki y Uruha, con un Kai que constantemente jugaba con su cabello desde atrás, ansioso por saber qué había sucedido. La chica no podía hacer más que dedicarle sonrisas tímidas. A su lado el guitarrista conversaba apaciblemente sobre el viaje, y ella le escuchaba gustosa, pero el cansancio comenzó a vencerle eventualmente. Sus ojos se cerraban por periodos cada vez más largos de tiempo. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para descansar, pues el aterrizaje se produjo más pronto de lo que imaginaba. Tras despedirse del equipo, tomó un taxi, pero alguien más lo abordó también.

¿Qué haces?-

Vamos juntos a casa.-

… ¿Hablas en serio?-

Claro que sí. Cuéntame lo que sucedió.- ella sonrió y le explicó brevemente lo que había ocurrido. – Oh, ¿en serio? Esperaba algo… más.- dijo mirando a la chica algo decepcionado. Pronto cambió esa expresión y la abrazó. – Gracias por tu trabajo duro. Te veo mañana.-

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y el regreso al trabajo era inminente. Ruki se encontraba en el estudio para el momento en que Kaira llegó. Tras entregar su informe, se sentó a su lado.

Estuviste increíble en la gira, tienes mucho talento. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.- él sonrió.

Gracias. Oh, quería hacerte una pregunta… ¿Qué piensas de Kai?-

Es un gran baterista…-

Ah… Y, ¿sobre Uruha?-

… Es muy amable, encuentro agradable compartir con él.-

Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos… Eres una chica muy linda, ¿sabes?- Reita se hizo presente.

Oh… Por favor… Perdóname, fui una molestia la noche de la celebración… No sé qué te dije…-

No hay problema…-

¿Cómo pudiste ser descortés con la nueva novia de Uruha?- clamó Ruki.

¡No soy su novia!-

… Por ahora.- dijo Kai entrando. – Por cierto, ¿dónde están los guitarristas? Kaira, por favor, localízalos.- Ella obedeció y procedió a comunicarse con los miembros de la banda que no estaban presentes.

El trabajo continuaba permitiendo que Uruha y Kaira compartieran tiempo juntos, haciéndose cada vez más cercanos, mientras trataban de ignorar tontamente sus sentimientos, ante lo cual sus compañeros no podían más que propiciar sus acercamientos, con clara desconfianza en las habilidades de cortejo del guitarrista y la asistente.

Hey, Kaira, ¿harás algo en la noche?- inquirió Kai sentado a su lado mientras revisaban algo de papeleo.

No lo creo…-

Habrá una maratón de películas en casa de Ruki, ¿te gustaría ir?- ella aceptó. Kai se encargaría de llevarla allí.

Era una magnífica noche, fresca y despejada. La maratón dio inicio con una película de horror.

… Tengo hambre…- indicó Kai al término de la película. – Vamos por hamburguesas.-

¡Sí!-

Pero Kaira no tiene hambre, ella se quedará.- instó Reita. – Y alguien debería acompañarla, porque nunca antes ha estado en casa de Ruki.-

Sí. Uruha, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?- inquirió el vocalista.

No tengo hambre.-

Bien, vamos.- declaró Aoi levantando las manos mientras corría hacia la puerta principal como un cachorro emocionado por salir al parque.

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación. La pantalla de la TV mostraba los créditos acompañados por música suave. La mano de Uruha recorrió tímidamente el brazo de Kaira hasta su mano para sostenerla. La llevó a sus labios para besarla, a lo que ella respondió acercándose. Recibió tímidamente los besos sobre sus labios. La puerta se abrió de súbito y los chicos cayeron al suelo.

¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Ruki con naturalidad, siendo el único que quedaba en pie. La pareja no respondió.

Todo fue asquerosamente dulce durante las primeras semanas. Las maratones de películas en casa de Ruki se hicieron costumbre, y la chica estaba feliz de sentirse incluida en la vida del guitarrista. ¿Qué tan bueno podía ser? Uruha era el paquete completo: Inteligencia, talento, dulzura y sensualidad. Y ese paquete traía un extra: una banda completa de personas talentosas y amables que acogerían a Kaira como una amiga más. Llegar a aquella compañía era lo mejor que le había sucedido.

Los días pasaban, y las responsabilidades crecían. El nuevo proyecto implicaba largas horas de trabajo en el estudio, entre sesiones de fotografía, grabación y reuniones. Kaira apenas conseguía ver a Uruha unos pocos minutos al día cuando llevaba algún documento o tenía la ocasión de encontrarle en un receso. Kai por otro lado, la visitaba con frecuencia, por ser quien coordinaba el trabajo con ella.

… Ok, está perfecto. Ah, y deberías llevarle algo a Uruha, hoy trabajará hasta tarde.- ella sonrió.

Lo haré.- Se levantó y se dirigió a un café cercano para comprar snacks. Caminó feliz por los pasillos al encuentro de su pareja. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la sala para no perturbar la reunión, encontrando al guitarrista cargando al vocalista en sus brazos. Un destello de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de los chicos.

Me asustaste.- dijo el pequeño al tiempo que Uruha lo depositaba en el suelo

No fue mi intención… Les traje un snack.-

Wow, ¡delicioso!-

Lo sé, lo traje porque es tu favorito. Y éste también es tu favorito, ¿no? Ruki.- el pequeño humedeció sus labios.

Claro que sí. Gracias Kaira.-

… Cariño, estaba preguntándome si el fin de semana podríamos…-

Cielo, este fin de semana debo terminar de componer con Ruki…-

¡Ah! Está bien… Debo regresar al trabajo… Nos veremos luego.-

Te llamaré más tarde.- ella asintió regresando a su oficina.

Las semanas pasaban con el arduo trabajo de la banda limitando el tiempo que todo el equipo tenía. Durante una de las reuniones matutinas de todo el equipo, Kaira recibió una petición extraña. Ruki, que se encontraba sentado atrás de ella junto a unas chicas tocó su hombro para llamar su atención.

Kaira, ¿tendrás unas tijeras que puedas prestarle a las chicas?-

Uh… No…- él sonrió y le hizo saber la respuesta a las señoritas. La reunión estaba por comenzar, y encontraba extraño que Kai no estuviese presente aún. Discretamente, comenzó a llamarle con su móvil. Cuando apareció, estaba notablemente malhumorado, pero esperó hasta que la reunión finalizara para hablar con él. –¿Qué ocurre?- Cuando el baterista se enojaba, tenía una expresión que daba la impresión de poder asesinar a cualquiera que cruzara su camino. Él le enseñó la pantalla de su móvil, en la cual había varias fotografías. Ella no lo entendía, y le hizo saberlo.

¿De quién podría ser esto?- Se trataba de una fotografía del suelo, que dejaba ver el respaldo de una silla y un mechón de cabello en el suelo.

… Eso es…- él señaló la silla que había estado ocupando minutos antes. En efecto, en el suelo se encontraba el mechón de su cabello. No pudo evitar llevar la mano a su cabellera. Kai le enseñó más fotografías. Todas eran tomas de ellos juntos, de espaldas, en la oficina.

¿Qué…?-

¿Cómo es posible que permitas que te hagan esto?-

No entiendo… ¿Qué sucede?-

¡Alguien ha estado fastidiándote! ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Es acoso! Están… ¡Burlándose de ti! ¡Maldita sea!- ella tomó a su amigo por los brazos.

Cálmate… Es sólo un mechón de cabello… No me importa.-

Esto circula por toda la empresa, quieren que llegue a Uruha para dañar tu relación.-

Kai… Gracias por preocuparte, pero nada malo pasará. Todo va a estar bien.- le aseguró. La respuesta del músico fue un fuerte y prolongado abrazo.

Kaira decidió continuar ignorando lo que pudiesen decir en la oficina. No permitiría que su relación con Uruha se viera afectada por rumores o ataques contra su apariencia. Sin embargo, no podía evitar extrañar pasar tiempo junto a Uruha, simplemente intentaba distraerse con el abundante papeleo que le correspondía.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kai sentándose en el escritorio.

¿De qué hablas?-

Estás muy tensa.-

No es nada.-

Ya sé… ¿Vas a hacer algo más tarde?-

… Trabajar.-

Y, ¿más tarde?-

Ir a casa.-

… Avísame cuando salgas.- fue todo cuanto dijo antes de irse. Aun así, Kaira decidió obedecer. Él le pidió que esperara unos minutos junto a su auto. Finalmente apareció y condujo a un lugar que era desconocido para ella, pero permitía una vista hermosa y estaba rodeado por un frondoso bosque.

… La próxima semana, habrá una reunión de la compañía que se llevará a cabo en un resort. Podrás disfrutar de tiempo con Uruha allí.-

Sí… Lo sé, ¿a qué viene eso?-

… No deberíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Esta… Es la última vez que salimos así.-

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Kai, eres mi amigo…-

Kaira, no quiero lastimarte…-

¿Lastimarme? ¿Cómo podrías hacer eso?-

… No sé, podríamos haber tenido un accidente viniendo…-

Pero no sucedió…-

Suficiente. Vamos, te llevo a casa.- El misterioso comportamiento de Kai no logró más que aumentar la tensión de Kaira. Las ansias por ver a Uruha la consumían, pero Kai se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón, siendo el amigo que le arrancaba sonoras carcajadas en horas de oficina y se preocupaba incluso por la caída de uno de sus cabellos.

El tiempo pasó entre largos informes y profunda soledad hasta que el viaje de la compañía se efectuó. La chica estaba emocionada, esperando a su pareja junto al lago. Cuando él se hizo presente le besó y abrazó tiernamente.

¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?-

Bien, es duro pero vale la pena. ¿Sabes? Ruki es definitivamente genial. Si fuese una chica, me gustaría que él fuera mi novio.-

Si yo fuera un chico… De todos modos te acosaría.- contestó ella, ganando un gesto afectuoso por parte de su amante.

¿Quieres ir a la habitación?- ella accedió.

El guitarrista jugó con los mechones de cabello de su pareja sobre la almohada.

¿Sabes? Antes… había estado con personas. Pero… nunca había sentido por nadie, lo que siento por ti.-

Yo tampoco había sentido algo similar antes.-

¿Quieres ir con los chicos más tarde?-

… Claro.-

La reunión aunque breve, fue un respiro en el ajetreo de las semanas de trabajo. Sin embargo, Kaira no podía evitar sentirse abandonada por Uruha. Durante los pocos minutos que podían pasar juntos, él no mostraba interés en ella. Sentada en su escritorio mientras esperaba que la sesión de grabación terminara, garabateó una carta expresando sus sentimientos. Cuando se dirigió a la cabina, encontró a Reita, quien le informó que Uruha había salido poco antes, pero se encontraba en un café cercano. Se sintió un poco tonta por esperar distraída, y emprendió su camino al café.

Te lo digo, es una mujer impresionante, guapísima.- comentaba Aoi.

No, no. ¿Viste a la chica que me habló más temprano? Ella es increíblemente guapa.- instó una voz que conocía bien. Los chicos rieron. Dos mujeres de la compañía se acercaron a la mesa, sentándose junto a Aoi y Uruha. Kaira dobló la carta en sus manos. El castaño tomó uno de los mechones de cabello de la mujer a su lado y jugueteó con él. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de que estaba allí? Se acercó lentamente a la mesa. Él dejó el cabello de la mujer de inmediato.

¡Cariño! Estuve esperándote…-

Lamento la tardanza…-

Te llevaré a casa.-

No, hice que perdieras el tiempo, está por llover y sé que quieres ir al gimnasio. Lo siento.-

De ningún modo. Te llevaré a casa.- ella negó.

Una amiga vendrá por mí. Ve a casa. O al gimnasio. Lo que debas hacer.- Los guitarristas se levantaron, se despidieron y dejaron el establecimiento junto a Kaira. Ambos siguieron la ruta hasta la estación, Kaira por su parte, esperó a que doblaran la esquina, guardó la carta en su bolso y caminó despacio a casa. Sólo había logrado sentirse peor.

Aunado a su malestar anímico, comenzó a sentir malestares físicos. Mientras estaba trabajando, las náuseas no dejaban de asaltarla. Se dirigió a los sanitarios, más, los de señoritas se encontraban en mantenimiento. Miró a su alrededor y corrió a los servicios de caballeros. Las violentas arcadas lastimaron su garganta. Al salir del cubículo se llevó una sorpresa.

¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Ruki - ¿estabas vomitando?-

Me ha caído mal el desayuno, ha de ser el café.-

Le diré a Uruha que te lleve a casa.-

No, no es necesario.- dijo mientras lavaba sus manos. Se vio en el espejo. – Ruki… si Uruha me engañara… ¿Me lo dirías?-

… Claro que sí.- le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir.

Gracias.-

Con el paso de los días nada mejoraba. Por el contrario, una espiral de humor sombrío, debilidad y náuseas parecía absorberla lentamente. Sus manos cubrían su rostro intentando aliviar la vista borrosa que comenzaba a presentar.

Kaira, me preocupas. Tienes un aspecto enfermo.-

Me siento enferma.-

¿Qué sucede?- le dio una mirada apagada. – Estás triste, o enojada…- relató lo sucedido y resumió la carta. – Dios, ¿qué le pasa a Uruha? … Ven, vamos a hablar con él.- dijo tomando la mano de la chica para ponerla de pie. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, ella comenzó a correr al sanitario. La siguió, notando que vomitaba una vez más. – Ve a hablar con Uruha. Voy a traerte algo y luego, te llevaré a casa.-

Ella obedeció a Kai, encontrando a Uruha en la sala de producción. Le extendió la carta y esperó mientras la leía. Uruha leyó como quien lee los titulares del periódico: superficialmente. Al final sonrió y prometió que las cosas se arreglarían al terminar el proceso del disco. Ella sin embargo, sentía que nada cambiaría. Y si lo hacía, con cada disco tendría que pasar por el mismo ciclo. Ruki entró para continuar trabajando y ella volvió a tomar la carta en sus manos antes de salir.

Kai la buscó en su oficina más tarde, tenía una bolsa de farmacia en sus manos.

No tenías que traer medicina…-

¿Medicina? Necesito que vengas conmigo al sanitario.- ella le dio una mirada de extrañeza. - … No imagines cosas, sólo ven.- Le siguió, él giró el pestillo, asegurándose de que nadie más entraría. – Necesito que tomes este test.-

No estoy embarazada…-

Entonces no tendrás problema.- ella tomó la prueba y la realizó. Kai observó a su amiga y decidió acogerla en sus brazos mientras esperaban el resultado. -… No me agrada verte triste. Sonríe… Me encanta cuando ríes. - pidió acicalando su cabellera.

Estoy cansada. Bien, ¿satisfecho? Mira.- dijo levantando la prueba triunfante. Kai la vio y sonrió.

Ok, entonces, deshagámonos de esto.- dijo tomando la caja para volver a empacar el objeto. -… Kaira…-

¿Qué?- él le enseñó el instructivo impreso en la caja y la prueba. Ella palideció. Acto seguido, se precipitó hacia la sala donde había visto a su pareja por última vez. Abrió la puerta sin tocar, no sabía qué decir, y su mente quedaría en blanco ante la escena que se revelaba frente sus ojos.

El sueño de muchas fans estaba materializándose frente a ella. Ruki estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el guitarrista, que movía sus caderas sugestivamente mientras sus labios se rozaban apasionadamente. Kai había seguido a la mujer desde el sanitario, no pudo más que sostenerla ante la escena. Ella intentó despertar, pero no era un sueño. Uruha se había incorporado y acomodaba sus ropas y cabello, Ruki hacía lo mismo dándole la espalda. Kaira quiso retroceder, se preguntaba si Uruha no diría nada.

-… No, Kaira… Vámonos.- Kai se apresuró a conducirla lejos de allí. Ella abordó el auto temblando, sin decir una palabra. Kai la miraba mientras intentaba mantenerse enfocado en el camino. De repente, estalló en una carcajada histérica. – Kaira…. Kaira…-

\- ¿Qué me iba a decir? ¡Si era él con quien me engañaba! ¿Él le dará el hijo que tanto quiere? ¡Me gustaría saber cómo!- su risa fue aminorando. Con lágrimas en los ojos vio a Kai. - ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Por eso decías que no querías lastimarme? … ¿ERA ESO?-

\- ¡Kaira, no! Yo… Sólo quiero que seas feliz…-

\- ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz, si lo he dado todo con Uruha y recibo esto?- Kai no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer destrozada a su lado.

\- Kaira, Yo… ¡TE…!- Su exclamación fue interrumpida por el estallido de los cristales y el sonido del metal siendo forzado. El dolor se hizo presente en el cuerpo de Kai. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba totalmente espantado, ¿qué sería de su carrera? Sus piernas… Sus pies se movían. Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas y temblorosas, pero se movían. Sintió su frente húmeda, seguramente por los trozos de cristal roto. El airbag le había protegido. ¿Qué había sucedido, de nuevo? "Te…" ¿qué? ¿a quién le decía eso? Kaira… Con dolor y los ojos cerrados giró la cabeza a su lado, el corazón latía irregularmente en su pecho. Trató de hacer acopio de valor para verla, mientras la conciencia comenzaba a escapar de él.


	2. Chapter 2

SQRT II 

El sonido de una respiración fuerte se hacía insoportable. Le costó enfocar la vista y reconocer su entorno. No eran más que un techo y muros blancos, luces que lastimaban sus ojos e instrumentos médicos. No contaba con la lucidez suficiente para nombrarlos, y su vista se desenfocaba constantemente. Una pregunta se formó con dificultad en su mente ¿cómo llegué aquí? Intentó moverse, el cuerpo respondía muy lentamente. Los dispositivos conectados le impedían acomodarse. Necesitaba que le quitaran esas cosas de encima. Su garganta no respondía, y sus manos adormecidas apenas podían moverse. El desespero le llevó a golpear torpemente uno de los dispositivos que tenía más cerca para llamar la atención de quien quiera que estuviese cerca. Pronto escuchó murmullos en un idioma que lentamente reconoció. Finalmente comenzaron a acercarse a ella. Intentó hablar, pero el aparato de alimentación se lo impedía.

¿Puedes oírme?- preguntó finalmente el doctor, examinándola. Ella asintió. - ¿Puedes hablar?-

Sí.-

¿Cómo te llamas?-

Kaira… Sterling.-

¿Qué edad tienes?-

…25… ¿por… qué… aquí? –

¿Dónde?- el galeno pensó que se trataba de un dolor, más, una mirada de ella alrededor le indicó el sentido de la pregunta. – Accidente. Has tenido un accidente. Has estado en coma por casi cuatro meses.-

¿Acci… cómo?- el doctor pasó las páginas del historial.

Accidente automovilístico… Choque con tráiler… fracturas en costillas y fisuras craneales. No tengo muchos más detalles, pero seguro alguien vendrá a verte pronto y podrá decirte más.- Una enfermera susurró al oído del doctor. – Ah… es verdad…- dijo mirándola indeciso. Ella sintió la necesidad de saber por qué lo hacía.

¿Espejo?- la enfermera consiguió uno pronto. Su rostro se hallaba libre de maquillaje y adormecido. Su pecho parecía haber crecido, y reparó en su abdomen hinchado. - … Baño…- Los músculos de sus piernas se habían debilitado, pero con la ayuda de las enfermeras lo logró. Sin embargo, la hinchazón no se iba. Miró al doctor. – ¿Hinchado… por…. Qué?-

… No está hinchado.- ella lo miró sin entender. – Embarazo.- Recuerdos cortados y vagos se precipitaron a su mente. – Alguien que puede explicártelo a detalle vendrá pronto. Espera aquí.- Obedeció, no tenía opción.

Si había estado en coma por casi cuatro meses, ¿estaba fuera de la compañía? El trabajo… ¿cómo se suponía que iba a cubrir sus gastos y los del bebé? ¿Debería darlo en adopción? Su vientre estaba bastante abultado, probablemente cinco meses… Ya no podía abortar, el embarazo estaba muy avanzado. Eso quería decir que el bebé había sido concebido antes de quedar en coma. Y, ¿el auto? ¿Ella tenía un auto? No recordaba que fuese así, pero tampoco recordaba mucho. Un hombre alto, esbelto y de largos cabellos entró en la habitación. Llevaba un collar cervical, lo cual le obligaba a mantener una postura erguida. Sus ojos maquillados apenas contenían las lágrimas.

Por fin… Por fin…- dijo acercándose para tomarla suavemente en sus brazos. Ella le correspondió con cautela. – Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto…- El llanto comenzaba a difuminar las sombras alrededor de sus ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer. – Al final te lastimé…-

Tranquilo…- ¿quién era? De algún modo le recordaba algo que no acababa de entender- ¿tu cuello?-

Ah… Es un esguince cervical, por el accidente. Tengo que usar este collar dos meses más. Pero estoy bien.-

Tú… ¿estabas conmigo?-

¿No lo recuerdas? … Tal vez sea mejor que recuerdes esto por ti misma…- dijo incorporándose.

¡No! … necesito saber.- hizo un gesto hacia su vientre. Kai llevó sus manos hacia su rostro para luego peinar su cabellera hacia atrás con desesperación.

Es mi culpa… Todo es mi culpa… Maldita sea.- Las lágrimas se deslizaban incesantemente por sus mejillas. – Fue por mí que comenzaste a salir con él, fue por mí que tomaste esa prueba y corriste a verle, fue por mí que sufriste ese maldito accidente que te dejó en coma… No hago nada bien, soy un estúpido…- ella comenzó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza mientras extendía sus manos para alcanzarle. Una silueta oscura cruzó rápidamente frente a su puerta. Apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si lo había imaginado cuando un rubio apareció.

¿A dónde vas, orangután? La habitación es esta.- Exclamó entrando. – Lo siento, ya sabes, tan desubicado como siempre.- Ella sonrió tontamente dándole la bienvenida a sus visitantes.

¡Es por aquí!- exclamó la silueta oscura antes de entrar y arrojarse a sus brazos. - ¡Pensé que no despertarías! Han sido meses oscuros, deprimentes, insoportables….-

Justo como tú.- añadió un hombre pequeño desde la entrada. El baterista se tensó y posó su mano sobre la espalda de Aoi, presionándolo firmemente contra la mujer. El último en entrar fue el guitarrista.

Ese hombre de deslumbrante belleza y larga cabellera la miraba desde la entrada con sus manos en los bolsillos. A su lado, el hombre más pequeño cruzaba sus brazos inexpresivo tras unos enormes lentes, y el rubio se limitaba a sonreír en su dirección.

Agua.- alcanzó a decir mientras una sensación de ansiedad invadía su cuerpo sin razón aparente.

Aoi, dile a la enfermera que traiga agua.- ordenó Kai.

Pero…-

Ve.- dijo firmemente.

Yo iré.- sugirió el pequeño.

No gracias, prefiero que lo haga Aoi.- señaló el líder.

Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado… Tuvimos tanto miedo de perderte…- exclamó el vocalista acercándose. Ella tragó atemorizada sin entender completamente por qué. El rubio propinó un codazo al guapo hombre a su lado. Este se incomodó y se acercó.

… Me… Yo… Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien…- tomó su mano y la acercó a sus labios – Prometo que todo estará bien.- Ese gesto, esa voz… Era él. Quería estar a su lado, pero sentía algo de repulsión al mismo tiempo. El moreno regresó acompañado de la enfermera.

¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí? Aún está aturdida y debe descansar. Dejaré que se despidan, pueden verla mañana.-

Uno de nosotros debe quedarse.- indicó Kai. – No hay nadie en su familia que pueda hacerlo.-

¿Quién lo hará?- preguntó la enfermera.

Yo.-

Ni hablar. Señor, usted tendría que dormir en un sofá, y aún porta el collar cervical.-

Yo lo haré.- dijo Uruha. – Después de todo, soy el padre de su hijo.- La enfermera lo aceptó, sirvió el agua y le pidió que le acompañara para verificar algunos datos. Kai se quedó inconforme.

Es absurdo… Escúchame bien. Vas a quedarte con él, y si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, debes presionar el botón de llamada a la enfermera de inmediato. ¿Lo entiendes? Vendré mañana temprano.- Tomó su mano y la besó con fuerza antes de irse. ¿qué tan tarde era, de todos modos? No sabía ni siquiera la fecha. ¿Cómo iba a orientarse? ¿En qué hospital estaba? Veía borroso, en todo caso, por lo que la vista desde la ventana no le proporcionaba pistas, y sus visitas le habían dejado más inquietudes que respuestas. De repente el pequeño entró con paso firme y se acercó a ella amenazante.

Escúchame bien, perra. La única razón por la que sigues viva es por ser el cascarón que lleva dentro el hijo que tanto quiere Uruha. Por tu culpa, toda la unidad está paralizada, le has costado mucho a la compañía y la banda. Pero una vez que nazca… Preferirás nunca haber despertado. Atrévete a perder ese bebé y me encargaré de que sufras tanto que el infierno parecerá un edén. Fui yo quien cortó los frenos del auto de Kai, así que ten presente qué tan lejos estoy dispuesto a llegar.- Tomó el vaso con agua que habían servido para ella y lo vació sobre su regazo para luego emitir una sonora carcajada. – Patética…- exclamó arrojando el vaso a sus manos antes de girarse y salir.

A pesar de la amenaza y el maltrato, era Ruki quien más información le había proporcionado. Sabía que el auto no era suyo, tenía sentido lo que Kai había dicho más temprano: era él quien conducía. Vagamente recordó aquella noche en que le había expresado su miedo. El hijo que tanto quería Uruha estaba en su vientre, entonces él era el padre. Y el odio de Ruki se basaba en su relación con el guitarrista. Comenzó a recordar, al principio, sólo imágenes: la prueba de embarazo, los pasillos vacíos de la compañía, la escena protagonizada por los músicos, la mirada preocupada de Kai y la parte trasera de un tráiler en reversa. Y ¿La compañía? Si la unidad estaba paralizada no podía ser por ella, era simplemente alguien que se encargaba del papeleo y la traducción. A propósito, ¿aún tenía trabajo? La razón por la que la unidad podía estar paralizada era la lesión de Kai.

Dijeron que estarías algo desorientada, así que pensé que podrías tener mi móvil un… Ah, dios…- Uruha hizo un gesto de molestia al ver el desastre en la cama de Kaira. - ¿No pudiste…?- suspiró y se acercó. - … Ven, vamos al sanitario.- dijo tomándola en brazos. ¿Para qué decir algo sobre lo que había sucedido? Ni siquiera podía articular claramente. La enfermera llegó para cambiar las sábanas.

Ah, sí. Es normal que en esta etapa dejen caer las cosas, sus músculos aún están débiles, y su vista y coordinación comenzarán a mejorar pronto.-

¿Dejar caer cosas?-

Sí. Es agua.- dijo acercando las sábanas al rostro del hombre. – ¿Lo ve? No tenía por qué ofuscarse con ella. De todos modos acaba de despertar, además, la expansión del útero presiona la vejiga, comprenda.- Cuando los dejó a solas, Uruha se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo.

Lo siento cariño. No la he tenido muy bien desde tu accidente. La unidad ha tenido que arreglárselas con la producción de bienes, porque con la incapacidad de Kai, que se prolongará por dos meses más, no podemos lanzar el nuevo material ni comenzar el tour que le corresponde… Como decía, puedes estar desorientada, así que vamos a tratar de recordar algunas cosas.- Comenzó a mostrarle fotografías. – Este fue el primer viaje que hicimos juntos, creo que fue el principio de todo… Aquí estamos tú y yo en Atenas, toda la banda… Los dos en Moscú… Tú, Ruki y yo en la Plaza Roja… Kai y tú en la Plaza Roja de nuevo… Kai, Ruki y tú en Francia, el palacio de Versalles… Tú y yo en la Torre Eiffel; toda la banda en el Arco del Triunfo… Aquí… Todos en la puerta de Brandemburgo… Ruki y yo en Pisa, en el Coliseo, en la toscana… Ah, aquí estamos en el aeropuerto en Finlandia…- ¿Por qué en todas las fotografías con Ruki, él se interponía entre Kaira y Uruha? Ella llevó su mano a la pantalla del móvil lentamente. Comenzó a regresar en las fotografías, señalando al vocalista en cada una de ellas. El guitarrista se puso nervioso y apagó el dispositivo. – Creo que es hora de descansar.- declaró besando la cabellera de ella antes de irse a dormir en el sofá.

Durante un largo tiempo, Kaira continuó tratando de recordar y orientarse, pero pronto el sueño la venció. Cuando despertó de nuevo, Kai acariciaba su mano.

¿Estás bien?- ella asintió. -Tengo buenas noticias. El doctor dijo que si muestras signos de notoria mejoría en los exámenes, podemos llevarte a casa en poco más de una semana.- el baterista se inclinó para besar su frente. -… Y vas a venir conmigo.- ¿ella tenía a dónde ir, aparte del hogar de Kai?

Los días siguientes trató de recordar su vida, que aparecía ante ella como miles de fragmentos de un espejo dispersos por el suelo, reflejando imágenes desde distintos ángulos. De algún modo, desde que había conocido a Uruha, Ruki siempre estaba en medio.

… Todo parece estar muy bien, la ecografía muestra que el bebé crece de manera saludable. Y eso me alegra. Vamos a darte el alta, pero debes venir ante cualquier síntoma, aunque sea un simple dolor de cabeza. Si nada de eso sucede, pasa a verme cuando programes tu última ecografía. Sólo por un pequeño chequeo. ¡Por cierto! Es varón.-

Ok…- Cuando la chica regresó a su habitación para tomar sus cosas, Uruha tenía todo preparado.

¿Estás lista? Vámonos.-

Creí que Kai vendría por mí…- sostuvo el bolso en su hombro y acercó el rostro de ella tomándolo con ambas manos para besar su frente.

¿Para qué? Ahora vas a vivir conmigo. Es bueno que te acostumbres, antes de que nazca el bebé. ¿Qué te dijeron que era?-

Varón.- él sonrió tomando su mano.

Perfecto. Vamos. Me pregunto, ¿qué nombre será apropiado?- Mientras estaban en el parking, un auto nuevo ingresó y se estacionó rápidamente. El conductor bajó con prontitud.

¡Kai!- exclamó para llamar su atención antes de que pudiese ingresar. Se detuvo súbitamente y caminó hacia ellos.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que le darían el alta hoy?- cuestionó.

¿No tenías trabajo que hacer? Además, ¿Para qué? Yo puedo llevarla a casa sin problema.-

Dije que vendría a casa conmigo.-

No hace falta. Ella y el bebé estarán cómodos en casa.-

¿Después de lo que pasó, aún…?-

¿Después de lo que pasó? ¿Vas a hablar de lo que pasó? Porque si mal no recuerdo, eras tú quien conducía.-

Oh, ¿ahora vas a protegerla? ¿Dónde estabas cuando comenzó a enfermar? ¿y cuando le cortaron el cabello? ¿Alguna vez la defendiste cuando hablaban basura sobre ella?-

Adiós, Kai.- contestó Uruha cerrando la puerta del auto tras hacer que Kaira abordara. El baterista observó su partida.

¿No puedo ir a mi propio hogar?-

Si te refieres a tu piso, tengo tus llaves. Pero veo conveniente que te quedes conmigo a partir de ahora. Somos una familia ahora, tú, yo, y el bebé. Tal vez sea bueno que lo vendas.-

¿Mis cosas?-

Ya me encargué de eso.-

Respecto a la compañía…-

No te preocupes por eso. Contrataron a alguien temporalmente para ejercer tus labores. Creo que te reintegras el lunes. En un momento te daré tu teléfono para que puedas comunicarte con la oficina.-

El piso de Uruha estaba totalmente impregnado de su aroma. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio, los sillones se veían cómodos y tal como su dueño, todo allí era elegante y sofisticado. Ella le pidió a Uruha inmediatamente que le diera su teléfono.

Está bien. Voy a acomodar tus cosas, ponte cómoda.- Kaira se acercó a la ventana, viendo el caer de la tarde mientras confirmaba su regreso al trabajo. Su visión aun no era la mejor, pero podía teclear. Escribió un cariñoso mensaje de agradecimiento a Kai. – Está listo. Puedes ir a tomar un baño mientras te preparo algo para cenar.-

No tengo hambre.-

Cariño, tienes que alimentarte. Recuerda que llevas a Rei en tu vientre.-

¿Rei?-

¿No te agrada el nombre?-

Claro, sólo… no lo esperaba. Voy a… tomar mi baño.-

Se sumergió en el agua mientras los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente. El dolor emocional estaba presente, y se preguntaba si Uruha continuaba con ella sólo por el bebé. Por fortuna, conservaba su empleo. Pero, en ese empleo estaría constantemente cerca de Ruki y sus amenazas. ¿Cómo cuidar de su embarazo si viviría constantemente atemorizada? Por el momento no podía hacer nada. En tres meses más, el bebé nacería y de nuevo dejaría de ir a trabajar. Tenía algo de tiempo para pensar en qué hacer.

Cielo, ¿cielo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó tocando la puerta.

Sí… salgo en un momento.-

Tu ropa está sobre la cama.-

Uruha sirvió una cena ligera que ella apenas probó. Cuando se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, él la detuvo.

¿A dónde vas?-

… A dormir.-

Continúas desorientada cariño, nuestra habitación está en la otra dirección.-

¿Nuestra?-

Sí. Adecuaré esa habitación para Rei. No creo que podamos comprar un piso más grande por ahora, pero tal vez después del tour sea posible.-

Mi piso tiene tres habitaciones y está más cerca de la compañía.-

Pero éste está más cerca del hospital. No discutas, cielo.-

Era extraño para ella quedarse en casa de Uruha, pero desde que había despertado, nada parecía muy normal. Sus pantalones ya no cerraban por la hinchazón del vientre, por fortuna, Uruha había comprado ropas de maternidad para ella.

¿Por qué… Ese color?-

¿Qué tiene de malo?-

El púrpura es lindo, pero no me gusta cómo se me ve…- él la abrazó desde atrás.

Te ves linda. No pierdas tiempo, puedes cambiarlo luego. Vamos.-

Las lagunas mentales no mermaron su capacidad para trabajar. Al contrario, parecía lograr trabajar con mayor rapidez, a pesar de que le habían dicho que por su condición, era normal perder la concentración.

Así que regresaste…- dijo Ruki cuando pasó por su oficina el viernes, arrojando un folder sobre su escritorio. – Necesito que traduzcas estos libretos.- ella los tomó y los vio superficialmente. - ¿Es demasiado? Debiste pensarlo antes de quedarte durmiendo como una foca estos meses. Por tu culpa estamos retrasados. Aunque admito que no hay nadie mejor que tú para hacerlo y sé que los tendrás preparados a tiempo. Recuerda lo que te advertí.- Ella revisó la fecha de entrega, correspondía al lunes. Eran unas 30 páginas. Frunció el ceño, era media tarde. Quería terminar lo más pronto posible, se sentía en deuda con la compañía y la banda.

Cielo, vamos, quiero comprar algo de ropa para el bebé.- instó Uruha el domingo en la tarde

Quiero terminar esto, sólo faltan 5 páginas y una revisión final.- él hizo un gesto antes de ir a la habitación, cambiarse y despedirse para ir a ejercitarse.

Dos horas después, Kaira suspiró aliviada, había terminado y estaba satisfecha con su trabajo. Kai llegó de visita, y ella le atendió gustosa.

No termino de entender, ¿en qué momento, y por qué?

¿Qué cosa?-

Aceptaste continuar con Uruha y venir a vivir con él.-

Yo no acepté nada. Él tenía mis cosas, incluyendo las llaves de mi piso. En todo caso, aun le quiero y tiene derecho a estar cerca de su hijo.-

¿Aún le quieres? No te veo muy feliz.-

Estoy cansada.-

Ah, ¿sí? No veo que estés complacida. Te conozco bien. Algo pasa. Estás… ¿asustada?-

¿Por qué estaría asustada?-

¿Temes que lo de Ruki suceda de nuevo?-

¿Lo de Ruki? Te refieres a lo que no quisiste contarme y me dejaste recordar por mi cuenta. ¿Hay razón para temer? ¿Algo que debas decirme?- él la tomó por los hombros, la vio directo a los ojos y la abrazó fuerte. – Eso quiere decir que… Hay algo que no estás diciéndome y debo saber- intentó liberarse del agarre, pero Kai la sostenía más fuerte, elevándola. – déjame, y dime lo que sea que debo saber.- su única respuesta fue besar su frente y sus mejillas con adoración. Ella se retorció – No quiero mimos, quiero la verdad- no importaba cuánto intentara alejarse o persuadir a Kai de decirle la verdad, su respuesta simplemente consistía en besos y caricias, al punto en que comenzó a esquivar sus labios. ¿Qué le sucedía? Se sentó en el sillón con ella sobre su regazo y acarició su rostro antes de abrazarla y hundir su rostro en su cuello. - ¡Sólo dime lo que sea que debas decirme!-

¿Para qué? No necesitas saberlo.-

Si no necesitara hacerlo, no tratarías de esconderlo con tanto ahínco.- su perfume y su calidez era todo lo que Kaira percibía, y comenzaba a incomodarle - ¡Dímelo de una vez!- Instó ella tratando de soltarse desesperadamente. Terminó por caer al suelo. El baterista se incorporó de inmediato y la miró. Ella se resistió a su agarre. - ¡Déjame!- Kai se arrodilló apoyando sus piernas a los lados de la mujer y comenzó a besarle la frente y las mejillas. Sintió miedo. - ¡KAI! ¡DÉJAME Y DIME!-se arrastró lejos de él para incorporarse. – Kai, por favor, dime…- él suspiró.

No me siento listo. Te lo diré otro día.- fue todo lo que logró obtener antes de que le dejara.

¿Qué escondía Kai? La escena le hizo sentir miedo de continuar indagando. Simplemente, esperó a que el asunto se olvidara. Pero no pudo lograrlo por completo. Todo estaba oscuro, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Un par de manos agarraron su cintura y la tiraron hacia atrás, algo pesado fue puesto sobre ella. Un dolor intenso se hizo presente en su entrepierna. Gritó e intentó arrastrarse desesperadamente, sus uñas trataban de aferrarse al suelo para huir, la presión sólo se hacía más fuerte y las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar en sus ojos. El dolor persistía, y comenzaba a sentir que una parte de ella moría.

¡Kaira! ¡Kaira! ¿Cielo? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Son contracciones?- exclamaba Uruha a su lado, asustado. Ella respiró, su rostro estaba empapado.

N…No…- dijo ella llevando su mano a su vientre, luego miró con detenimiento. No sangraba. – Qué alivio… Sólo… Fue un mal sueño.- Uruha la abrazó.

Tranquila… No dejaré que les pase nada.- ella sabía que no era verdad. No sabía de las amenazas de Ruki, no sabía lo que había sucedido con Kai, no sabía lo difícil que era para ella continuar con la incertidumbre día tras día. Él era la última persona que creería que Ruki podía ser tan… sombrío. Aquella noche, fue la primera en que concilió el sueño en sus brazos.

Entre temores, trabajo e incertidumbre el tiempo continuó pasando. Su embarazo de casi ocho meses comenzaba a provocarle cansancio e irritabilidad.

¡Kaira! ¿quién es mi embarazada favorita?- exclamó Aoi feliz una mañana.

Soy la única embarazada de la unidad.- él sonrió

Eso no cambia nada. Eres la más linda y mi favorita.-

Deja los halagos, son cosa extraña.-

¿Dónde está tu lado romántico?-

Murió por abandono.-

¿Ah? ¿Qué significa eso? Pensé que las cosas entre Uruha y tú estaban bien…-

Me siento como madre de alquiler de vientre.-

No digas eso.- pidió Aoi haciendo un puchero mientras deslizaba su dedo por debajo del mentón de la mujer. – Uruha te quiere.-

Querer y amar, son cosas distintas.- Un alboroto se escuchó en el pasillo, las voces de Uruha, Ruki y Reita resonaron en el pasillo. El guitarrista y la mujer se precipitaron allí. Aoi dobló la esquina, en dirección a los sanitarios. Kaira simplemente observó a través del reflejo en el ventanal.

… Porque soy tu amigo, hago esto. La función de un amigo no es cubrir absolutamente todas tus sandeces, sino hacerte ver que lo que haces está mal. Y eso, va para ambos. Son un par de adultos, nadie debería decirles qué hacer. Ten más respeto por tu pareja, y tu hijo.-

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- inquirió Aoi.

… Dile, Uruha.- instó Reita. No hubo respuesta. El moreno entró en el sanitario, los demás se retiraron.

Suponiendo que le dirían más tarde, y asumiendo que no había sido más que un roce, Kaira fue a sentarse. Si se trataba de él hablando sobre el atractivo de otra chica nuevamente, ya no le importaba. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de concentrarse cuando tiraron bruscamente de su codo haciendo que se girara.

Zorra asquerosa… ¡Después de que nazca ese niño te vas a ir al infierno! No, voy a hacer que cada milímetro de tu cuerpo duela y mueras lentamente…- ella le vio, tenía el maquillaje corrido, pero aquello en su ojo derecho no era sombra o delineador, sino un genuino moratón, y aquello que asomaba rojizo en su nariz era un rastro de sangrado. Tuvo un instinto maternal de atenderlo por un segundo. - … Desaparece de mi vida, ¡no soporto ver tu maldito rostro!- dijo cerrando su mano frente a ella. – Incluso Reita se ha puesto de tu parte… Estás desintegrando la banda, todo se ha dañado por tu culpa, ramera… ¡Di algo, estúpida!- ella simplemente se quedó viéndole, sus ojos encolerizados parecían querer salir de sus órbitas, se notaba que había estado llorando, por el golpe o ¿por Uruha? – Ni siquiera pude terminar… Pero eso se puede arreglar.- dijo sonriendo de manera maníaca mientras tiraba de ella para ponerla en pie y apartar la silla. Notó que la ropa estaba húmeda. – Eres una cualquiera, ¿te excita que te insulten? ¡gírate, idiota! Esto te va a doler tanto que me voy a venir de inmediato…- Kaira sentía punzadas, pero creía que era por temor. No podía gritar, la voz simplemente no le salía. Ruki continuaba tratando de forzarla, a lo que ella se resistía tanto como podía. ¿Por qué no podía patearle? Una patada en la erección que exhibía debía doler, pero no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Kaira…- llamó una chica desde la puerta. Ruki se tensó y se apartó de inmediato. – Oh Dios, has roto fuente…-

¡Sí! Llama una ambulancia, ¡pronto!- instó el vocalista realmente nervioso. Cuando la chica obedeció, él le dedicó una sonrisa que ocasionó un estremecimiento a lo largo de toda su columna. – Por fin te van a sacar a ese bebé… Esto puede esperar. La próxima vez, me divertiré mucho. Voy a contar la buena nueva.- dijo retirándose.

El parto se produjo mucho antes de lo esperado, pero el bebé nació sano. Kaira por otro lado, estaba en exceso tensionada y no tuvo el parto nada fácil. Con todos los dolorosos e incómodos detalles, algo cambió dentro de ella. Estaba nauseabunda, terriblemente dolorida y agotada. Cuando por fin sostuvo a Rei en sus brazos, sintió algo de sosiego. Sin embargo, fue retirado de sus brazos para obtener los cuidados necesarios.

Rei era un fuerte y hermoso bebé de cabellos castaños lacios. Ella pensó que de todos modos, a los padres, su hijo siempre le parecería precioso. Los padres de Uruha se mostraron satisfechos cuando la visitaron a su salida del hospital. Él había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, bastante emocionado por el bebé, llenándolos a ambos de muestras de afecto y obsequios.

Cariño, no hace falta que compres tantas cosas, es suficiente con la ropa que tiene por ahora…- dijo Kaira mientras alimentaba al bebé.

Pero… Pensé que se vería tan lindo…-

Sí, pero crecerá rápido.- Uruha juntó su frente con la de ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla del bebé.

Estoy muy, muy feliz…- Ella sonrió.

Estuve pensando… No voy a vender mi piso. Lo voy a rentar.- él recorrió sus mechones de cabello con sus dedos sin cambiar su posición

Está bien.-

… También, voy a cambiar de empleo.-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Siento que le debo demasiado a la compañía.-

No lo entiendo, en ese caso, simplemente trabaja más duro. Creo que incluso puedes ascender antes de que el año termine, a un cargo ejecutivo. Eso favorecerá nuestra estabilidad.-

… Lo consideraré.- él asintió besando suavemente sus labios.

Ah, iré a comprar algo para comer. Con tantas cosas de bebé, olvidé comprar algo para nosotros, y tú necesitas nutrición, para lactar… Ya regreso.-

Ella se quedó a solas con el bebé. Su pequeño le parecía tan adorable y delicado que podría pasar horas contemplándolo. Esperaba que los efectos más incómodos del parto pasaran pronto. De repente escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y pasos apurados se precipitaban por las habitaciones.

¿Olvidaste algo?- preguntó dejando a Rei descansar sobre la cama. Pero la silueta no era lo suficientemente alta.

Sí, olvidé darte tu merecido.- dijo Ruki sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella. Se puso de pie. - ¿Qué pasa, perrita? ¿No me esperabas aún? ¿Recuerdas que dejamos algo pendiente?- Su mano se dirigió a la cabellera de la chica, que esquivó su agarre y en cambio, le tomó por el cuello llevándole hasta el muro.

Claro que dejamos un pendiente.- Fue ella quien le tomó por el cabello y lo dirigió al sanitario. Allí, tomó la navaja de afeitar que Uruha atesoraba por ser un regalo de su abuelo, y la puso contra la piel del cuello de Ruki mientras lo sostenía de frente al espejo. - ¿Quieres unas líneas más reales? Así ahorraremos mucho maquillaje. O, ¿prefieres no volver a tener problemas por no venirte? Ya sabes, si no tienes genitales, no sufres.-

Ha, te has vuelto aún más perra con las hormonas…- tiró de él hasta poner su rostro casi dentro del inodoro, haciendo que se arrodillara al patear la parte posterior de sus piernas.

Y me haré mucho más perra si así lo requieres. Escúchame bien, atrévete a regresar o a intentar poner una mano sobre mi bebé, y tragar esta navaja te parecerá lo más dulce y tierno en el mundo.-

Me subestimas…-

No… Eres tú quien me subestima. ¿Pensabas que iba a creer que cortarías los frenos del auto de Kai? Como si supieras lo que pasaría ese día… La razón por la que Kai no frenó, fue su nerviosismo y su falta de atención. ¿Crees que eres un enemigo digno de mí? ¿De una mujer casi 10 centímetros más alta que tú? Puede que el coma y el embarazo me hayan hecho perder músculo y forma física, pero aún puedo reducirte. Y hacerte pasar un muy, muy mal momento. Así que vete, antes de que pague tus "favores"- Ruki se incorporó iracundo

…Desgraciada…- intentó arremeter contra ella, quien se mantuvo erguida y dispuesta a responder al ataque. Finalmente, desistió y se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

SQRT II

La puerta principal se cerró y ella dejó la navaja en su lugar antes de regresar a la habitación. Verificó que Rei estuviese a salvo. En efecto, la criatura se hallaba en calma. Poco después, de nuevo escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose, esta vez, con calma, al tiempo que oía la dulce voz de Uruha.

Cariño, me he encontrado con Ruki, estaba muy extraño, ¿qué ha pasado?- Ella salió de la habitación y le siguió a la cocina, mientras él abarrotaba las alacenas, habló.

¿Por qué Ruki tiene acceso a este piso?- él se detuvo por un momento.

… Lo tenía desde hace tiempo. No pensé que fuera a…-

No mientas. Si pensaras que no iba a regresar, habrías cambiado la cerradura.-

¿Quieres que lo haga?-

Sí. Y es una pena que aún después del nacimiento de Rei suceda esto. El golpe que Reita le dio a Ruki fue debido a que te encontró con él, ¿verdad?- suspiró cubriendo su rostro mientras se apoyaba en el mueble.

… No sólo eso. Reita y Ruki… Han estado manteniendo una relación intermitente. No niego que he cedido a las provocaciones de Ruki en múltiples ocasiones, incluso recientemente. Pero las cosas son distintas ahora…- Kaira bufó cruzando sus brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

¿"Prometo que todo cambiará"? ¿"todo va a estar bien"? No necesito promesas, no necesito palabras. De hecho, yo no necesito nada. Hace tiempo que dejé de necesitarte, Uruha. A lo mejor he continuado contigo por simple comodidad y costumbre. Pero si te importa un poco la crianza y seguridad de nuestro hijo, vas a demostrar tus intenciones con acciones, comenzando por cambiar esa cerradura.- Uruha se quedó pasmado viéndola. Tragó.

¿Estás diciendo que ya no sientes nada por mí? ¿Sólo estás conmigo por Rei?-

¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué aún te amo? ¿Por qué demonios comencé a hacerlo? Claro, todo era muy distinto cuando comenzamos. Estabas todo el tiempo dándome caricias, besos, abrazos y obsequios.-

¿No lo hago ahora?-

Sí, y ¿cuánto durará? Dime algo, ¿vas a continuar viéndome sólo como la madre de tu hijo? O ¿La madre de tu hijo Y tu pareja?- Uruha bajó la mirada.

¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Si te sentías así, por qué no lo decías? ¿Por qué no me buscabas?-

¿Buscarte? Estuve suplicando por tiempo y afecto durante meses antes del coma. ¿Creíste que no iba a cansarme? ¿Que siempre estaría dispuesta, como un perro esperando a que un día con suerte me dieras unas migajas de amor? ¿Que siempre te vería como mi héroe y te aceptaría incondicionalmente cuando lo quisieras? ¿Que continuaría creyendo en ti y esperando tu protección? Yo no necesito eso. Ya no. Las necesidades de tu hijo por otro lado, no pueden ser ignoradas. Si le niegas atención o protección, tendré que encargarme de que sólo sepa de ti por un cheque mensual.-

¿Por qué tiene que ser así?- inquirió él con un gesto de dolor. - … Sé… que te he fallado antes. Una y otra vez. Lamento cometer tantos errores, mi intención nunca ha sido lastimarte. ¿Sabes cómo me siento al oírte decir eso? Es como si jamás me hubieses amado, como si yo jamás te hubiese dado amor. Pero creo que merezco una oportunidad, al menos, por Rei.-

No voy a negarte una oportunidad con Rei.-

… ¿Qué hay de nosotros?- ella guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Tomó su mano. – No te rindas…-

¿Y tú? ¿Vas a rendirte? Creo que la decisión de continuar depende de tu iniciativa. Si vas a continuar ignorándome, no veo el sentido.- Los ojos de Uruha brillaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.

Estaré a tu lado siempre, si me lo permites.- dijo estrechándola en sus brazos. -… Nunca me habías hablado así…- susurró

Y espero no tener que hacerlo de nuevo.-

… Al menos, dime que me amas.- pidió sosteniéndola más cerca. El llanto de Rei se hizo audible, y Kaira se separó corriendo para atenderlo de inmediato.

Uruha era un padre afectuoso y paciente. Rei ensució sus ropas en más de una ocasión durante las primeras semanas, y le permitía pocas horas de sueño. Aun así, él no se quejaba. Lejos de eso, se interesaba por verificar constantemente el bienestar del bebé. Incluso tomó el tiempo necesario para seleccionar personalmente a la niñera que prestaría sus servicios de ayuda cuando Kaira se reintegrara al trabajo. El inicio del tour se acercaba, por lo que había mucho movimiento en la unidad.

Los servicios para señoritas estaban completamente llenos en la tarde, y Kaira no se encontraba en condiciones para esperar, así que, una vez más, ingresó a los de caballeros. Estaba lista para salir del cubículo cuando escuchó que alguien ingresaba. Eran dos personas, una de ellas daba pasos forzados. Escuchó como se desabrochaba un cinturón.

Detente. ¡Detente!-

Si no lo quisieras, no estarías aquí.-

Por favor, son los sanitarios…-

He visto como me mirabas durante el ensayo…-

Ni siquiera estaba mirándote… ¡BASTA! ¡APÁRTATE!- escuchó como un cuerpo caía al suelo.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABAS DE HACER?!- jadeó.- ¡¿Estás… terminando conmigo?!-

Lo que hay entre nosotros no puede volver a ser más que amistad. Entiéndelo. La pasamos bien a pesar del dolor de Reita y Kaira… Y eso no va a repetirse. Jamás. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.-

¿Cómo puedes decidir eso tú solo?-

Para una relación se necesitan dos, Ruki. Y yo estoy fuera.- Escuchó pasos saliendo del recinto. Tras ello, los gruñidos del vocalista y el comienzo de su llanto mientras golpeaba los muros. Se calmó pronto, y partió. Antes de que alguien más ingresara y tuviese que quedarse allí, salió en dirección a su oficina.

Sentado sobre el escritorio, el bajista esperaba, con la mirada clavada en el ventanal. Se incorporó al verla llegar. Le sonrió.

No te había visto en mucho tiempo, me alegra que hayas regresado.-

También me alegra verte. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-

¿Hm? Bueno, pensé que podíamos planear algo para el cumpleaños de Uruha, ya que… Tú sabes, es en una semana.-

Es cierto… Bien, ¿qué te parece si compartimos un pastel? y… Ese helado que tanto le gustó en Grecia, ¿De qué era?-

Ah, ¡claro! Podrían ser malteadas con eso.-

Exacto. También podríamos conseguirle un buen conjunto de Chrome Hearts…-

¡Sí! Bueno, eso podemos verlo ahora desde el ordenador-

Claro.- estuvo de acuerdo y se sentó junto al músico para escoger los regalos. – Pensé que los chicos querrían hacer algo por separado.- él hizo un gesto

Bueno… Las cosas están un poco tensas… Con…-

…¿Ruki?- él asintió. - Y, ¿con los demás?-

Pretendo conciliar con Uruha a través de esto, es mi mejor amigo, al final. Con Aoi y Kai todo está normal.-

Hm, será bueno que trates de coordinar los tiempos con ellos y el staff, yo me encargo del pastel y las malteadas.-

Ok. Oh, lamento no visitarte después de tu salida del hospital…-

Entiendo. No te preocupes, siempre serás bienvenido.-

El acuerdo se cerró y la logística de la pequeña sorpresa inició. El guitarrista se encontraba trabajando arduamente mientras Kaira preparaba las bebidas con ayuda de Aoi. Kai entró para avisar que todo estaba listo, sin embargo, detuvo a Kaira por un momento antes de llevar el pastel.

Hace tiempo, te dije que no me sentía preparado para decirte eso que debías saber...- Ella le miró a los ojos.

¿No crees que es algo tarde para eso?- su mirada era distinta, la dulzura y calidez estaban ausentes, y Kai lo notaba.

¿Tarde? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?-

Lo que ibas a decirme justo cuando impactamos contra el tráiler, lo que ibas a decirme aquella noche, y lo que vas a decirme ahora, es todo lo mismo y ya lo sé.-

Ah, ¿sí? ¿qué es, entonces?-

Que me amas.- él se quedó congelado por un momento. - ¿Pensaste que no lo notaría?- bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir. – Tal vez las cosas habrían sido distintas, pero ya ves. Rei me espera en casa y Uruha tras esa puerta. Kai, eres un hombre increíble, talentoso, bello… No te estanques por mi.-

Lo que me pides no es fácil. Aún sin verte a diario, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Tu nombre sale de mis labios incluso dormido, se ha convertido en mi palabra favorita, tu belleza en mi obra de arte predilecta, tu voz en mi canción preferida, tu aroma en mi adicción… Con solo verte de lejos me siento mejor. Y aunque mis sentimientos no tengan valor en este momento y no te alcancen…-

Kai, para. No he dicho que tus sentimientos no tengan valor. Pero sabes que si lo intentáramos, no habría garantías para ninguno, en cambio, muchas personas saldrían heridas, eso podría incluirnos.- Ella caminó con el pastel.

¿Por qué no puedes aceptar mi amor?- inquirió, con un nudo en la garganta. Ella giró el pomo.

Happy Birthday, my love.-

Los cantos siguieron a la exclamación de Kaira. Todos comenzaron a abrazar al guitarrista homenajeado, incluyendo al baterista, cuyos ojos cristalinos no se separaban de la mujer que acababa de rechazarle. No le miraba con odio, sino suplicante, esperanzado. Reita expuso los empaques de regalo.

Tenemos más sorpresas para ti. Aunque la que más te gustará seguro Kaira te la dará más tarde.- dijo guiñando un ojo. La aludida fue tomada por sorpresa mientras todos reían. Ruki se posó a su lado.

Te ayudaré a cortar las porciones.- dijo tomando el cuchillo. Cortó varios trozos medianos que repartió a todos, los últimos tres fueron en su orden, grande, pequeño, y diminuto. – Ten. El grande es para Uruha, este es mío, y ese es para ti.- ella se quedó viéndole mientras pasaba su dedo por el filo del utensilio, obteniendo la crema adherida al tiempo que se cortaba, para luego introducirlo en su boca seductora y casi obscenamente. – Ya sabes, para que no engordes más. El embarazo no ayudó precisamente a tu figura, y tienes varios kilos de más. O, ¿me dirás que aún entras en tus jeans?- su sonrisa maliciosa resultó tan afilada como el cuchillo. Ella simplemente retornó la sonrisa y tomó su mano.

Pobrecillo, déjame ayudarte.- Lo guió hasta su oficina, donde hizo uso del maletín de primeros auxilios para tratar su herida con alcohol. Disfrutó la mueca de dolor del pequeño antes de poner una bandita.

Tú jamás podrás hacer a Uruha tan feliz como yo.-

Y tú jamás podrás ser feliz, que es más doloroso aún.- dijo antes de dejarle para regresar a la reunión.

Aquella noche, él rechazó las invitaciones de sus amigos a beber para quedarse junto a Kaira y el bebé. Tras dejar a Rei dormido en su habitación, Uruha se inmiscuyó en la cama junto a su pareja, acariciando su brazo mientras susurraba en su oído.

¿Será posible que el regalo del que tanto hablaron los chicos de tu parte sea real?-

Si te refieres a sexo, lamento decepcionarte.- dijo viéndole a los ojos. La desilusión se hizo presente en su mirada mientras se sentaba. – Voy a necesitar que tomes algunas pruebas médicas antes.-

…Entiendo…-

…Además, he ganado peso con el embarazo, aún no he recuperado mi figura…-

¿De qué hablas? Incluso con Rei en tu vientre lucías una cintura envidiable. Tres o cuatro kilos más no son un problema para mí.- ella le vio durante un momento. Sus brazos firmes y níveos reflejaban la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. El hombro expuesto era como una invitación sensual. Se acercó y depositó un beso en él antes de susurrarle al oído.

Tal vez no sea el regalo que esperabas, pero… Te amo.- El guitarrista se giró lentamente y acarició el rostro de Kaira mientras unían sus labios. El beso inició de manera dulce y tímida, profundizándose mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y su mano comenzaba a bajar, recorriendo su cuello. Ella detuvo el contacto y sonrió. - ¿Qué acabo de decir?-

Al menos tenía que intentarlo.- ambos rieron. – Entiendo que quieras cuidar tu salud. Mañana tramitaré los exámenes.-

A decir verdad… preferiría que los hicieras después del tour.-

Mujer, ¡eso significa al menos 2 meses más en total abstinencia!- le dio una breve mirada de incredulidad. - … Sí, lo sé, recuperar tu confianza requerirá esfuerzos.- suspiró – Pero estoy dispuesto.- Besó su mano antes de abrazarla para dormir.

Kaira se presentó en la oficina ejecutiva de la unidad con una solicitud.

¿Cambio de unidad? ¿Por qué?- inquirió el ejecutivo.

En mi condición de madre lactante no puedo cumplir con la totalidad de las labores que exige mi cargo, incluyendo los viajes que implica el tour.-

Entiendo. Sin embargo, en otra unidad tendría el mismo problema.-

Es cierto. Sólo que… Me apena que durante el último año no he sido más que una carga para la unidad.-

Ok. Evaluaré su propuesta. Le pido un par de días para responder.-

El comentario de Ruki no pudo pasar desapercibido, a pesar de su actitud recién adquirida. Al final, él tenía razón: aún no entraba en sus antiguos jeans, y aunque era cierto que parte del peso se iría por sí solo lactando, no se sentía cómoda, como lo había expresado a Uruha en su cumpleaños. Así que, siendo consciente de que la satisfacción de las necesidades nutricionales de Rei dependía de ella, se equipó con suplementos y agua con vitaminas. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero estaba resuelta. El estar ocupada con sus quehaceres en la oficina le hacía más fácil pasar los días sin tentaciones. Una tarde, Kai se paró en su puerta.

… ¿Es cierto que solicitaste una transferencia de unidad?- ella estaba organizando los horarios en el planeador del tour. Contestó sin girarse.

Así es.-

¿Es por mí? ¿Quieres alejarte? Te lo dije, aunque te alejes, lo que siento por ti no cambiará.- la voz del baterista cuando se dirigía a ella había cambiado desde el cumpleaños de Uruha. Parecía más cristalina, tal vez más honesta y vulnerable.

No pienses que mi decisión gira entorno a ti.-

¿Entonces? ¿Qué otra razón hay?-

No soy de utilidad para la unidad desde hace mucho tiempo, y no lo seré en el futuro inmediato.- Sin saber si Kai se había conformado o no con su respuesta, continuó su trabajo. Se sentía mal por él, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer sin lastimar a los demás. De tantas personas, ¿por qué se había enamorado de ella? La vida era agridulce.

El lunes de la semana siguiente, Kaira fue convocada a la oficina del ejecutivo temprano en la mañana.

Señorita, he evaluado su propuesta, basándome en lo que expresó en nuestra conversación y en su carta. Ahora, me permito presentarle una contrapropuesta.-

¿Contrapropuesta?-

Sí. El último año no ha sido fácil para la unidad, mucho menos, para usted. Pero ha mostrado un compromiso genuino con su trabajo y el bienestar de la compañía. También, hemos observado su potencial, y es por eso que mi contrapropuesta consiste en un ascenso.-

¿Ascenso?-

Sí. Es una coincidencia, la persona encargada de su área, administración de proyectos, se jubilará al término del tour. Es un cargo con algo más de responsabilidad, pero también brinda mayor estabilidad. Esto nos da tiempo suficiente para que él le ilustre en sus labores. ¿Qué dice?- ella estaba impresionada. – Por supuesto, podrá acompañar a la banda en los tours más grandes, si lo desea.-

Ah, no creo que lo haga si no es indispensable.-

Entonces, ¿acepta?-

Yo… Estoy sumamente agradecida. Me comprometo a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para retribuir a la compañía su generosidad.-

Excelente. Prepararé el contrato, entonces.-

Salió de la oficina gratamente sorprendida, sabiendo que se arriesgaba a un cargo de mucha más responsabilidad y no deseaba por ningún motivo defraudar a la compañía. El dinero extra tampoco estaba mal, podría brindarle más comodidades y estabilidad a Rei. También tendría más tiempo disponible para él y para sí misma.

¿Cambio de unidad, gordi?- una voz afeminada canturreó tras ella.

Te hace ilusión, ¿verdad?- dijo viéndole por encima del hombro.

No ver tu rostro horroroso, ni tu silueta deforme paseándose por los pasillos o siquiera sentir tu inmunda presencia sería un sueño hecho realidad.- dijo en tono coqueto.

En ese caso te tengo una sorpresa. Pero no la verás hasta después del tour.- ambos rieron con sorna antes de continuar su camino.

Los días de esfuerzo y tensión habían pasado. Con una promesa de ascenso y cinco kilogramos menos, Kaira se sintió en paz. El tour llegó y pasó, así como sus días de aprendiz preparándose para asumir el nuevo cargo.

Dios… Me voy por un mes y tú… ¿Qué hay contigo, mujer?- esa voz que exclamaba con sorpresa no podía pertenecer a otra persona. Se giró para encontrarle de frente y correr hacia él. La sostuvo en sus brazos con fuerza durante un momento para luego separarse – Date vuelta, quiero una perspectiva completa…- ella le complació. – Hey, voy a ponerme celoso de toda la gente que te ha visto aquí mientras yo estuve fuera…- ella sonrió depositando un beso sobre sus labios.

Pensé que irías directamente a casa, de todos modos faltan pocos minutos para mi hora de salida, y es algo tarde…- él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos nuevamente.

No soportaba un segundo más sin verte. Además, ¿qué pensaría Rei si llegara a casa sin su madre después de tanto tiempo?- Ella rió mientras la mecía tiernamente buscando sus labios.

Qué mala excusa.- dijo ella organizando su escritorio para luego salir con el brazo de él rodeando sus hombros. – Ni siquiera has dejado tu equipaje en casa… vienes directamente del aeropuerto.-

¿Te das cuenta de que he llegado doce horas antes?- preguntó viendo al cielo al tiempo que el fresco aire otoñal les golpeaba.

… Es cierto. ¿Por qué?-

Recuerdo que tengo unos exámenes pendientes. Los programé para mañana.- ella intentó ver sus ojos tras los lentes.

¿En serio?-

Si eso no te dice cuánto te amo, te extraño y te deseo, no sé qué lo hará.-

Tras el breve periodo de vacaciones concedido por la compañía, los miembros de la banda se reintegraron. Era el momento de comenzar nuevos proyectos, y fue entonces cuando Ruki obtuvo la sorpresa prometida por Kaira.

¿Revisaste mi propuesta? Te la envié por mail ayer.-

Sí. Tienes que replantear la mitad del proyecto.- le dijo con calma sin dejar de ver el monitor de su ordenador.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- exclamó indignado.

Es por los productos que necesitan adquisición de licencia para el uso de las imágenes que llevan estampadas. La estadística está mal calculada, ¿Cinco de cada diez fans adquiriendo uno de estos productos? ¿Y los demás artículos? Hice el cálculo, y aún en el mejor de los escenarios, el retorno no justifica la inversión.-

Entonces, ¿qué sugiere, su majestad?-

Que además de diva, seas creativo.- Ruki se retiró molesto

Al poco tiempo, la puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse violentamente. Su reacción inmediata fue ponerse de pie. El invasor pasó el pestillo y comenzó a caminar como una bestia hacia su presa.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- inquirió Kaira expectante. Él no respondió, su mirada era totalmente enigmática mientras se acercaba. Todo lo que se oía en ese momento, eran sus pasos, acercándose como un puma. Le tomó por los brazos firmemente. – Suéltame.-

¿Acaso tienes miedo?- ella bufó.

¿Debería tenerlo? Qué tontería…- sonrió malicioso. Intentó apartarle sin éxito. Sus brazos, bien trabajados, no encontraban competencia en los de ella. Le vio a los ojos de nuevo, sin poder descifrar lo que tramaba. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, fortaleciendo su agarre mientras sus labios se juntaban. Su resistencia inicial resultó inútil. Terminó por ceder al dulce beso que le propinaba el baterista. Tan pronto como comenzó a corresponder, la sostuvo más cerca para aumentar la intensidad y profundidad del contacto. Pocos segundos después, estaba aprisionándola e inclinándose sobre ella en el escritorio. Continuaba tratando de apartarlo, por lo cual dejó de acariciarla para sujetar sus muñecas. Emitió un grito ahogado, sin lograr que se detuviera.

Déjame… Aunque sea, sólo una vez.- dijo con lágrimas que recorrían su piel para secarse en la de Kaira.

No, Kai… suéltame…-

Por favor… Por favor…- Suplicó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Liberó sus muñecas. Ensartó sus dedos en las ondas de cabello recién acicalado.

Kai… No puede ser.-

… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- Miró directamente a sus ojos.

Kai… Amo a Uruha y Rei.-

… Yo… Te amo a ti…-

No lo hagas más difícil…-

Uruha te engañó con Ruki, ¿qué te impide hacer lo mismo?-

… Lo mismo que te trajo aquí, que te trae conmigo.- él suspiró. Su maquillaje se había difuminado con el llanto. – Cálmate, por favor.-

Es… una tortura.-

Me iré de la compañía.-

… No. Quiero que seas feliz. Quédate. Voy a comportarme.- trató de arreglar su maquillaje y vestuario mientras salía de la oficina.

El éxito del nuevo proyecto exigía largas horas de trabajo. Sabía que era cuestión de días para que Ruki se presentara de nuevo en su oficina. Entró intempestivamente, como siempre.

Envié la nueva propuesta anoche. ¿Algún reproche?- dijo altivo.

¿Qué crees que voy a reprochar?- inquirió apoyando su mentón en su puño.

Desde que apareciste… No, desde que comenzaste a involucrarte con nosotros, la banda se ha deteriorado. Tú nos saboteas. Quieres separarnos. Eres una cualquiera odiosa…-

Hasta donde sé, quien ha asaltado las camas de más de un miembro de la banda has sido tú…- él puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Y ¿tú? Sedujiste a Kai, y mantienes a Uruha amarrado, tan ciego y estúpido que no quiere escucharme cuando le digo que le has estado engañando con Kai.-

Sabe que es mentira.-

Ah, ¿sí? Entonces, ¿por qué se oía tanto alboroto en tu oficina cuando Kai entró días atrás? ¿Por qué cerraron la puerta con pestillo?-

Ruki, ¿qué no te das cuenta que eres tú quien ha sembrado la discordia en la banda?-

Qué zorra… Ahora me culpas a mí…-

No voy a discutir más contigo. Si te pido que replantees el proyecto, es porque quiero que tenga éxito. Estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo, y es apoyar a la banda. No tengo ninguna observación sobre el replanteamiento de tu proyecto. Es más, te felicito. Pero ahora te pido que te vayas.-

… Eres la peor de las perras.-

Aprendí del mejor.- él se quedó viéndola. – Ruki, ¿cuál es la raíz cuadrada de cuatro?- bufó.- Responde. ¿Es muy complicado?-

Dos.-

Exacto. Ese es el número de personas que se necesitan en una relación. Entiendes lo que digo, ¿verdad? Si no, tal vez pida las cintas de seguridad del día en que nació Rei.-

Infeliz…-

Sí, lamento que lo seas.- comentó preparándose para salir. – Por cierto, voy a considerar proponer que el incremento de salario te beneficie especialmente. Ya sabes, para que puedas comprar una vida.- añadió caminando con seguridad.


End file.
